The Punch
by Sheepyshavings
Summary: Bellatrix looks back on a series of pictures depicting her wedding day. Really, has her husband learned nothing?  Written for Tuesday November's challenge on xoxLewrahxox's forum.


**Piece for TuesdayNovember's challenge on ****xoxLewrahxox****'s forum. Exactly 900 words, not including the Author's Note.**

_**Prompt: framed narrative or story within a story**_

_**What do I mean by that? Well, for this challenge, I want you to write a story with a wordcount of a multiple of a hundred (give or take a few words) where the narrative is framed, or where one story is written inside the original.**_

_**Happy writing, I look forward to reading the entries! =D**_

_**PS: if this prompt doesn't suit your fancy, feel free to write porn. ;)**_

**I was sorely tempted to write some very graphic Blackcest for you, Xanniepoo, but my better judgement stopped me. =)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Bellatrix let herself fall into the heavy chair with a vexed sigh. Her fingers hurt where they had made contact with Rodolphus's stomach. As much pain as he had been in after the blow, Bellatrix had to admit whatever muscle his abdomen held was enough to bring soreness to her hand.

On the table next to the chair was large album with silvery letters adorning the cover. The witch picked it up with her hand that wasn't throbbing and set it on her lap. It was the collection of photographs from her wedding.

Had it been fifteen years, or was it sixteen? Bellatrix couldn't quite remember, as wedding anniversaries weren't held in the highest regard around the manor. She flipped open the leather cover to reveal fraying parchment pages. Obviously the album was perused often.

_Oh, Roddy. You always did have a fondness for the better days._

There were a scarce amount of pictures, mostly because Bellatrix recalled trying to curse the photographer whenever he came near enough to take a picture. After being severely chided by her parents, she had relented and allowed a few. Mostly they were boring family pictures. In almost every single one, she wasn't looking at the camera, and the small Bellatrix in the picture only stared off into the distance, a scowl climbing onto her lips when another member of the picture prodded her.

There was only one picture that made Bellatrix stop flipping the pages. Near the end of the album, framed with silver and green, was an image of her _kissing_ the man she had just married. Lips curling into a smile, Bellatrix remembered the scene well.

•••

"I swear, Bella, if you step on my toe one more time, people are going to think you're doing it on purpose."

"Oh, but I am doing it on purpose. Look at Auntie Walburga. She's giving me the most evil stare right now."

Rodolphus turned his head away from the small wizard in front of them reading in a monotone just long enough to catch a glimpse of the older witch. She was scowling at her niece so fiercely, the man snapped his head back forward to avoid catching her gaze.

"_Stop it,_" Rodolphus hissed into Bellatrix's ear.

"Never. It's better you learn your place in my life now rather than after you marry me. You know, you can call it off." Bellatrix smiled to herself.

The wizard next to her tugged on his dress robes and moved his foot as far away from hers as possible without looking obvious about it.

"I can't call it off, you daft hag."

Bellatrix sucked in a breath. "Ooh, nasty, now aren't we?"

She carefully moved her foot underneath the dress she was in and dug her heel into Rodolphus's toe. He bit his lip and she saw his eyes water.

"Do _not_ call me a daft hag when we're standing up here to be married. You don't honestly believe I'd rather be here than almost anywhere else, do you?"

Rodolphus didn't answer, and pulled himself back up to his full height and nodded when the wizard in front of the couple asked if he was ready to be bound to Bellatrix Black for life.

"And are you, Bellatrix Black, willing to be bound by a magic far beyond words, to Rodolphus Lestrange, forever and onward, until death do you part?" The small man had turned to face the witch.

"Of course," replied Bellatrix, the words nearly getting caught in her throat. What a splendid way to spend the week after her eighteenth birthday.

There was a smattering of applause, as the crowd politely awknowledged the partnership. Some brief gold sparks flew above the couple, and Bellatrix could see her mother wiping a tear in the front row of emmaculately white chairs. The young witch rolled her eyes.

She suddenly felt a hand on her waist, and before she registered what was going on, she saw Rodolphus's face close in on hers and felt his lips upon her own.

Her fist met him him squarely in the sternum, sending him doubling over and leaving her cursing at how blasted hard his stomach was.

•••

Bellatrix turned to the next page, in which the photographer had carefully stood a safe distance from the crowd and snapped a picture of the ensuing reaction. The scene showed Bellatrix being taken under the armpits by her sisters, both of them pulling her off of the platform. The young witch was still cursing over the pain in her hand, and Narcissa looked nearly ready to faint. Andromeda looked rather amused, but nonetheless dutifully took her sister away. Poor Rodolphus was clutching at his chest, trying very hard to breathe. He was being helped up by Cygnus Black and his own father. Cygnus was giving Bellatrix a death stare while grabbing a hold of one of her husband's hands. Druella Black was sobbing uncontrolablly now, still sitting down next to Walburga. Bellatrix's aunt had now turned her disapproving look into the same death glare as Cygnus's.

Bellatrix closed the album and put it back on the table. She pulled out her wand a pointed it at her reddening hand. It immediately stopped hurting.

She passed her husband on the way out of the room, smiling when he stepped aside to avoid her.

"Oh, Roddy. You really should have learned your lesson on our wedding day."


End file.
